Love? Is it even possible for me?
by CrystalXClare
Summary: Luna Flare was just a typical teenage girl who just wants to make friends and nothing more... But what happens when more then just one football stars falls for her? This is my first story so I hope you do enjoy! Just to let you know I don't own Inazuma eleven go! Hope you enjoy!


**Meet the team!**

'BEEP! BEEP!' Went the alarm, "Urgh!" Groaned Luna and she looked over her alarm and saw that it was 6:45, _'_ _Okay…. I better get up now otherwise, Kyousuke-kun is going to kill me.'_ Luna thought. She, Kyousuke and Yuuichi was best childhood friends but when Yuuichi broke his legs, Kyousuke has changed ever since.

 **~ Flashback ~**

"Yuuichi, nii-chan pass the ball please!" Shouted Luna and Yuuichi pass the ball to Luna, she ran to the goal where Kyousuke was and tried to do the fire tornado since they love the footballer, Gouenji although she landed perfectly, there was no flame. "You nearly did it!" Yuuichi encouraged the upset looking girl in front of him. "Yeah! nii-chan's right! Come on Luna! I'm sure you can make it next time!" Kyousuke couraged Luna as well. "Thanks, guys!" Exclaimed Luna and gave them her famous closed-eyed smile. Kyousuke blushed a little _'_ _Why is she so cute?'_ He thought. After a while, Kyousuke has the ball and he kicked it, the ball landed on the tree. "Don't worry guys! I'll go and get it!" Kyousuke said confidently as he climbs up the tree. "Don't Kyousuke! It's dangerous!" Shouted Yuuichi but he was too late, the branches in the tree broke and that left Kyousuke fall to the ground. Yuuichi was fast enough to save his little brother from being hurt but he broke his legs. "YUUICHI, NII-CHAN! KYOUSUKE-KUN! Are you hurt?" Cried Luna and then she saw Yuuichi's broken legs, she gasped. "I'm sorry nii-chan..." Cried Kyousuke as tears began to form in his orange orbs. "No, Kyousuke it wasn't your fault." Groaned Yuuichi

"Quickly, Luna tell your mum and tell her to call the ambulance!" Shouted Kyousuke as he began to panic.

"Okay!" Answered Luna while running as fast as she could. "Mum! Quick help Yuuichi - kun! Yuuichi-kun is hurt! He's -"

"Okay, Luna! Calm down! I'll call the ambulance straight away!" Mrs Flare said, softly to calm the crying girl in front of her.

 **~ Three minutes later ~**

The ambulance came and took Yuuichi away while he was taken away Luna and Kyousuke hugged and cried, Luna cried harder than Kyousuke because he promised his brother to look after Luna so he cried a little and made sure that Luna didn't see his face.

 **~ End of flashback ~**

 _'_ _It had been a long time since that accident had happened.'_ Thought Luna, ' _I wonder how Yuuichi-kun is doing? It has been a long time since I last visited him.'_ Luna went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and washed her face she later went to her bedroom and put on her uniform before doing her hair, she brushes her hair and decided to let it down, this is the first day of her school in Raimon Jr High. She changed school because number one, Kyousuke is attending that school, number two, the uniform is so kawaii. After putting on her uniform she went down stairs and saw the time was 7:20 _,_ _'_ _I still got time.'_ Luna walked into the dining room and sat down "Morning okaasan (mum), morning otousan (dad) and morning Coco!" Smiled Luna. "Morning darling!" Shouted Mrs Flare from the kitchen. And Coco ran up to Luna, jumps into her lap while Luna pets Coco's head. "Morning Luna, you ready for the first day of school?" Asked Mr Flare as he sat on his chair.

"I'm a bit nervous." Answered Luna, giving him a small smile.

"Why are you nervous Luna?" Asked Mrs Flare as she brings their breakfast and Coco's food to the table as well Coco's bowl.

"I'm just... I don't really know... " Muttered Luna.

"Well, I'm sure that Kyousuke will take care you." Smiled Mr Flare and that is when Luna know she will be fine with Kyousuke by her side... She looked down at her breakfast which was; pancakes with orange juice also including honey and strawberries on the side. "Itadakimasu! (what you say before eating) It looks delicious!" Smiled Luna before she starts eating.

 **~ Five Minutes Later ~**

"Gochisousama despite!" (what you say after eating) Exclaimed Luna. Later, she said goodbye to her mum, dad and her cute little brown puppy, Coco. She ran off. _'_ _Oh no! I'm late! I'm late! Kyousuke-kun is going to kill me!'_ Luna ran so fast, that she was sure that her legs were going to break. Luna promised that she and Kyousuke-kun would meet under the cherry blossom tree. "You're late!" Shouted Kyousuke.

"Sorry! Sorry, Kyousuke-kun! Did you wait long?" Apologised Luna, she is afraid when Kyousuke gets angry, he can get very angry sometimes. "You're 3 minutes late actually so you're safe but please don't let me wait any longer please?" Sighed Kyousuke, Luna nodded and gave him her famous close-eyed smile but what she didn't notice was that Kyousuke blush and turned away and he muttered, "Please stop it, you're making me blush." His hand over his face. Still smiling, Luna asked, "What did you say Kyousuke-kun?" Tilting her head to see Kyousuke, better. "Nothing..." Kyousuke turned away and started walking towards the school, still brushing. "W-Wait Kyousuke-kun!" Yelled Luna as she chased after him.

 **~ Reached school ~**

"Oh my god! The school's so big!" Exclaimed Luna. While Luna is looking at the tall building, Kyousuke walked away. "Wait, Kyousuke!" Said, Luna, while running to catch up Kyousuke but suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Asked a boy. When Luna looked up, she saw a boy with brown hair and beautiful grey eyes "I'm..." Sobbed Luna.

"I'm sorry! Here!" The mysterious boy held his hand out for Luna and she gladly took it. "Thank-you..." Sniffed Luna, she wipes a tear away and introduced herself, "By the way, I'm Luna Flare but you can just call my Luna-chan!"

"I'm Tenma. Tenma Matsukaze." Tenma said happily

"Nice to meet you, Tenma-kun! Well, I am going to my class, bye!" Luna gives him her famous close-eyed smile and gone to her class but also trying to find Kyousuke-kun. Tenma stood there for two minutes blushing, ' _Wow! She's so cute and nice!'_ And he also goes to his class. Kyousuke stood there, behind the wall because he forgot that Luna was in his class and when he saw that Luna touch another boy's hand, He got angry, "Why? Why do I feel like this?" He muttered to himself, put his hands into his pockets before going to his class.

 **~ Luna P.O.V ~**

I stood outside and wait until the teacher came _'_ _Tenma-kun is so cute!'_ I thought back to when he helped me, "So you're the new girl huh?" A male voice disturbed my thoughts "Hello sensei!" I said in a sweet and polite voice.

"Come on in." The teacher opened the door for me to come in and then I spotted Kyousuke, I felt glad when I saw him but he still left me so he needs to buy me ice cream for me forgive him. "Everyone this is the new girl so please be nice to her and could you please to introduce yourself," Sensei asked me. "Thank you sensei, my name is Luna Flare but you can just call me Luna-chan and I hope we get along well!" I said in a sweet voice then flash them a big smile. "Thank you, Luna. You will be sitting next to Sakura." Sensei smiled, "Sakura put your hand up." A girl with pink hair and purple eyes put her hand up, in the corner of my eyes, I saw Kyousuke-kun frown a bit. _'_ _He has always been like this? But it's so cute!'_ I slightly smiled, "Hi, Sakura-chan! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! Luna-chan" Sakura smiled back. The lesson was quite boring until something flies to my desk, sensei didn't seem to notice so I opened it and it wrote _'Hi! I'm Kariya Masaki and I'm two seats back from you'_ I looked two seats behind me and saw a blue haired boy with brown eyes and Kariya smirked at me so I quickly turned my head away and continued to read his note _'I want to ask you do you like spider and snakes?'_ I look back again and I raised my eyebrows 'Why did he ask me that?' I thought in confusion.

 **~ When the lesson is finished ~**

I walked to my locker with Sakura-chan and when I opened my locker snakes and spiders were in my locker. Did I scream? No. Was I traumatised? Yes. I stood there frozen when Sakura-chan looked in my locker, she screams which caused several people looking at us and Kyousuke and Tenma came towards us. I didn't want them to see my face so I ran but I suddenly bumped into someone "Oi! Watch where you're running!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry.." I sobbed and looked up and saw it was Kariya-kun so I ran away. Again.

"She's crying... But why I'm blushing like mad!" Kariya mumbled to himself before walking away. While Sakura, Kyousuke and Tenma are trying to find Luna with sensei. "Sakura do you have any idea who did this?" Asked sensei, frustrated that someone would do that to such a sweet girl and especially on her first day of school. "Well... I did saw her looking back a few seats to where Kariya-san sits."

"Then let's ask Kariya if he has any idea." Suggested Tenma. And together, they went to find Kariya. While I ran to the girl's bathroom and cried until I heard some voices outside "I'll get her out!" Sakura said confidently, "Luna-chan come out! Kariya-san said that he's sorry!" Shouted Sakura. I hesitated for a bit before muttering, "Okay..." I slowly opened the door, 'Luckily Sakura-chan can't see that I was crying otherwise Kariya-kun would be in big trouble.' I thought as I walked outside and saw Kariya, Kyousuke, Tenma and sensei was there waiting for us "Kariya apologise for what you have done! But this time to her." Said sensei firmly.

"Gomen." Muttered Kariya, looking annoyed.

"No! No, it's fine!" I shook my head while smiling, weakly. _'_ _She was crying.'_ Even though the others can't see that Luna has been crying but Kyousuke know when Luna is upset. He wanted to go and give her hug but he managed to hold back. 'Why would she forgive me and help me get out of trouble?' Kariya stood there, dumbfounded. After that school finished, Kyousuke-kun has soccer training, Kyousuke, Tenma and Kariya are all so good at soccer. And in the meantime, I made another friend called Aoi-chan. When the ball was about to hit Aoi-chan, I used my fire tornado that I finally mastered that lead everyone speechless then their coach Endou came up to me and exclaimed: "Please join our team!" With stars in his eyes. "Okay!" I answered back, I'm so glad, I always wish to join a soccer team and now here's my chance!


End file.
